banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantment Bloodline
Consciousness and Freewill are a matter of interpretation. You focus your energies on altering the subjective perceptions and attitudes of others for your own ends, knowing that by bending their wills to your own is more reliable than direct confrontation. You have the ability to twist the minds of others to your will, where your desires and whims become their own. Spells Arcana You add a +1 to the spell’s difficulty class for every four caster levels possessed while casting a spell from the school of enchantment school with the mind-affecting descriptor. Abilities Will Saves: Any required Will saves for powers of the Enchantment tradition have a DC equal to 10 + ½ your class level + your Charisma modifier. False Bravado (Sp) At 1st level, you may grant a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and saving throws and 1 temporary hit point to yourself or an ally as a standard action by touch. The morale bonus increases by +1 at 5th level and every five levels thereafter and the target gains an additional temporary hit point at 3rd level and every odd level thereafter. The effect lasts for 1 minute and only one individual may benefit from this power at a time. If used on another while in effect, the previous recipient immediately loses the morale bonus and any remaining temporary hit points. You may use this ability 3 + your Charisma modifier times per day. Frightful Demeanor (Sp) At 3rd level, you may produce an aura of caustic energy causing everyone within 30 feet to make a Will save or become shaken for 1d4 rounds. You may use this mind-affecting fear based effect a total number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Eye of Fixation (Sp) At 9th level, you may fix your gaze upon a single target within 30 feet as a standard action. The target must make a Will save or become paralyzed. You may maintain this effect by spending a move action each round thereafter as long as you remain within 30 feet of the target, though a new saving throw is allowed to shake off the effect. This is a mind-affecting effect. You may only use this ability on one target at a time. If you choose to shift your gaze to another target, the previous victim is immediately released. Spirit of Determination (Sp) At 15th level, your touch grants yourself or an ally the ability to continue to function even when dropping below 0 hit points as a standard action. The recipient is staggered but does not fall unconscious when taking a standard action. Taking a standard action still results in the loss of 1 hit point and if the recipient falls to a negative hit point total equal to its Constitution score, death still occurs. The effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to your class level and only one recipient may benefit from this power at a time. If you use this power on another while it is still active, the previous recipient immediately loses the effect and falls unconscious if below 0 hit points. You may use this power a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Godly Aura (Su) At 20th level, you may generate an aura as a standard action that grants all allies within 30 feet a +4 morale bonus to attack rolls while enemies suffer a -4 penalty to attack rolls. Opponents must make a Will save or become staggered while within the aura. The aura lasts for a number of rounds equal to your class level and you may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This is a mind-affecting (compulsion) effect.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited